pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Amber Terrafist
Archive 1 Archived <3 ' SazzyPooh 16:15, 8 November 2008 (EST)' :Bam! Just like that :D <3 [[user:Amber Terrafist|'Amber']] [[user talk:Amber Terrafist|'Terrafist']] 16:16, 8 November 2008 (EST) ::yeh it's a lot faster than our hot sensual nights ' SazzyPooh 16:17, 8 November 2008 (EST)' ::: Yeah, without you I would be unarchived and alone Q.Q I love you Saz :D [[user:Amber Terrafist|'Amber']] [[user talk:Amber Terrafist|'Terrafist']] 16:18, 8 November 2008 (EST) ::::Let's celebrate by exchanging pictures of our boobs! ' SazzyPooh 16:21, 8 November 2008 (EST)' ::::: :o Weeeeeee! [[user:Amber Terrafist|'Amber']] [[user talk:Amber Terrafist|'Terrafist']] 16:22, 8 November 2008 (EST) ::::::I'll go first! ' SazzyPooh 16:24, 8 November 2008 (EST)' Restoring indent, god knows why... ask him, and this is not a minor edit, this is a HUGE edit!!!! [[user:Amber Terrafist|'Amber']] [[user talk:Amber Terrafist|'Terrafist']] 16:25, 8 November 2008 (EST) :: It's funny that no-one has said anything else about me and you Saz, you were right about PvX being a TOTAL SAUSAGE FEST.... :) [[user:Amber Terrafist|'Amber']] [[user talk:Amber Terrafist|'Terrafist']] 16:25, 8 November 2008 (EST) :::I think selket referred to us as butt buddies. ' SazzyPooh 16:27, 8 November 2008 (EST)' :::: I dare him to say it to our faces!!!! :o [[user:Amber Terrafist|'Amber']] [[user talk:Amber Terrafist|'Terrafist']] 16:29, 8 November 2008 (EST) :::lol. Now someone has said something about you and Saz. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:30, 8 November 2008 (EST) ::::I don't get it o.o ' SazzyPooh 16:31, 8 November 2008 (EST)' ::::: Yeah I know right, what a wierdo, gtfo my Discussion :o [[user:Amber Terrafist|'Amber']] [[user talk:Amber Terrafist|'Terrafist']] 16:35, 8 November 2008 (EST) ::::::Oh I think I get it, he's like, referring to you saying something about us and therefore someone has said something about us. *smacks forehead* ' SazzyPooh 16:45, 8 November 2008 (EST)' :::::::I believe I also asked for pics as evidence to prevent the spread of misinformation on this wiki. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 16:47, 8 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::Come on msn o: ' SazzyPooh 16:47, 8 November 2008 (EST)' :You want a picture, Kay! :) [[user:Amber Terrafist|'Amber']] [[user talk:Amber Terrafist|'Terrafist']] 16:48, 8 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::I can hardly accept you are talking to me despite the fact that the indentation would suggest that, but I am on msn, I have been drawing mooing crows for Crow and piplups for Tab. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 16:50, 8 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Orite I don't have you on msn. Give me your mail. ' SazzyPooh 16:51, 8 November 2008 (EST)' :::::::::::I believe admins are required to provide outside contact details on PvX:ADMIN, not on random talk pages. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 16:54, 8 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::Just typing it would've been faster, Mr Admin. ' SazzyPooh 16:55, 8 November 2008 (EST)' :::::::::::::That doesn't seem like something I would do. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 16:56, 8 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::Accepting me isn't something you would do either apparently. ' SazzyPooh 16:57, 8 November 2008 (EST)' :::::::::::::::Not seeing anything to accept tbh. Cannot explain that, even did a quick sign out sign in to double check. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 17:04, 8 November 2008 (EST) weird. I'll retry, and in 10 minutes i will accuse u of giving me false information ' SazzyPooh 17:08, 8 November 2008 (EST)' W.T.F Why can't I rate stuff?!?!? I'm logged in, I've authenticated my e-mail and I've made at least 8 edits, I think someone is being sexist!!!! [[user:Amber Terrafist|'Amber']] [[user talk:Amber Terrafist|'Terrafist']] 16:23, 8 November 2008 (EST) :That sounds like a sausage fest to me. You sad sexists! ' SazzyPooh 16:24, 8 November 2008 (EST)' PvX Wiki - The Truth! Tada! [[user:Amber Terrafist|'Amber']] [[user talk:Amber Terrafist|'Terrafist']] 17:06, 8 November 2008 (EST) :I liek bbq sauce on my sausages. [[User:Misfate|'Misf8']] /wave 17:05, 8 November 2008 (EST) ::I liek mine bigger ' SazzyPooh 17:08, 8 November 2008 (EST)' :::I liek mine with onions too. [[User:Misfate|'Misf8']] /wave 17:08, 8 November 2008 (EST) ::::I forgot to mention, I prefer sausages with milk. [[User:Misfate|'Misf8']] /wave 17:09, 8 November 2008 (EST) :::::I prefer bigger sausages ' SazzyPooh 17:10, 8 November 2008 (EST)'